


Form and Field

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-03
Updated: 2007-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-04 15:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet in which Harry compares two lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Form and Field

Sean fucked; Viggo made love.

Sean had him up against a chest of drawers once, their backs and thighs straining from the effort and the awkward angles. Another time, Sean had him on his hands and knees, joints creaking, both their bodies too old for this and neither giving a shit.

Viggo talked to him for three hours about the symphony, about how nuances of crescendo and syncopation and denouement were lost on the younger generation. He talked about how much he appreciated Harry's knowledge of literature and the way they could really _discuss_ the relationship between words and music, not just the pretentious bullshit anyone would spout to get noticed in a crowded room. It was a surprise when they fell into bed, when Viggo kissed him from instep to knee to groin and spent another three hours showing Harry every erogenous zone he had previously ignored in his thirty-year history of sexual experience.

Sean kissed like a thunderstorm, all hard press and teeth and occasionally-cut lips, occasionally-too-hard jabs with fingers that translated later to bruises, that made him moan as he pressed his own knuckles against them to enhance masturbation.

Viggo kissed like a pale, melancholy night, like the surreal calm in a cloudy sky when you don't know what to expect. His lips pushed and pulled as if guided by some binding internal rhythm, an invisible pull of tides. Sometimes, when Viggo finished kissing him, Harry forgot how to breathe.

Sean never announced when he was coming over, and liked to be daring, liked to fuck Harry in semi-public places where they might very well get caught. Sean didn't like to stick around afterwards, but Harry didn't mind. He didn't think Sean would be very good at cuddling.

Viggo was a fucking _dream_ at cuddling, his body somehow fitted perfectly to Harry's like they were designed that way at birth, two blueprints destined ultimately to find their corresponding shape. His lips brushed over Harry's collarbone and he didn't ask questions about where he'd been the night before, where the bruise on his hip came from. Viggo was blissfully mature. He had few expectations, but Harry found himself trying at every turn to surpass them, to make Viggo smile.

Harry wasn't sure whom he wanted more. Best thing was, he didn't have to decide.


End file.
